The present disclosure relates to a headband for placing an electrode on the head of a user, a headgear including the headband, and an electroencephalographic apparatus including the headgear.
Brain waves are electrical signals generated due to the brain activity of the user and can be measured by electrodes connected to predetermined positions of the head of the user. In order to place the electroencephalogram electrodes in the predetermined positions of the head, a headgear on which a plurality of electroencephalogram electrodes are set in advance is often used.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-104338 discloses a headgear including an I-shaped frame extending from the frontal region of the user through the parietal region to the occipital region. This headgear has such a configuration that the frame and electrodes provided to arms of the frame are placed in predetermined positions of the head of the user.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-530064 discloses an electrode headset including rigid bands covering a large part of the head of the user and electrode mounts in which electrodes can be mounted. This electrode headset has such a configuration that the electrodes mounted in the electrode mounts are exchangeable.